


Good Omens Casting List (Parody Director Ennoshita)

by Subtly Unstable (GarciaVivar)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, It's just a list, No Plot/Plotless, Parody, ineffable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/Subtly%20Unstable
Summary: What the title says.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Good Omens Casting List (Parody Director Ennoshita)

GOOD OMENS CASTING LIST

Director: Ennoshita Chikara

(Non-exhaustive; annotated)

SUPERNATURAL BEINGS

_Aziraphale_ : Oikawa Tooru

 _Crowley_ : Ushijima Wakatoshi

Casting of the two roles are up to debate. It is strongly believed, and widely agreed, that Oikawa is capable of playing both while Ushijima cannot play either. If we are being completely honest here, it is unlikely that Ushijima can play any role in a convincing manner, and that is to include himself, if there ever is a film made based on his life story, which won't be a too far-fetched idea considering that he is going to be a quite successful volleyball player, much to his co-actor's dismay. 

Regarding Oikawa, it is also believed that the reason why he is capable of playing both an Angel and a Demon would be that he _is_ both an Angel and a Demon, depending on your perspective.

Seijoh and Shiratorizawa, hence, will play Heaven and Hell, respectively. But in reality, both make perfect Hell materials. 

APOCALYPTIC HORSEPERSONS

_DEATH_ : ?

We do not know who will be playing this character. It does not matter, though, for they will be wearing a full set of costumes during the entire shooting, including a mask that covers their entire face, so we cannot really tell who is playing the role anyway. The positive side of this is that now the casting is completely up to your imagination, and it will no doubt provide you with a more satisfying version than what we might have come up with. Also remember that whatever your version is, there is a possibility that it is the real one. 

_War_ : Haiba Alisa

 _Famine_ : Kuroo Tetsurou

 _Pollution_ : Haiba Lev

*Special note: It should be noted that the casting of APOCALYPTIC HORSEPERSONS is based entirely on the suggestion of Kuroo Tetsurou, who, consequentially, is also the one who has written the above notes under DEATH. 

HUMANS

_Newton Pulsifer_ : Tanaka Ryuunosuke

 _Anathema Device_ : Shimizu Kyoko

 _Shadwell_ : Sawamura Daichi

 _Madame Tracy_ : Sugawara Koushi

While Sawamura and Shimizu both declined to make any comments, Tanaka has expressed much gratitude and a little bit too much excitement for his casting of the role. 

On the other hand, Sugawara, when interviewed, said, quote, "Oh, that's kinky".

THEM

Hinata Shouyou

Kageyama Tobio

Tsukishima Kei

Yamaguchi Tadashi

It can only be specified that Hinata will be playing the role of Adam Young, a.k.a. the Antichrist. The other three roles are interchangeable, although it is also true to a certain extent that Tsukishima will make a convincing Wensleydale.

Initially it has been considered that Yachi Hitoka should be casted as Pepper, but she has declined such offer. She did, however, indicate some interest in playing the role of a certain _Resident B_ of Tadfield. When told that there is no such role, she suggested, 

"Or the bike. Why not the bike? You know, Anathema's bike." 


End file.
